thesecretseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cass and Yo-Yoji: Friends or more?
'Cass and Yo-Yoji- Friends or more?' One of the greatest mysteries Pseudonymous Bosch left us hanging with is the question of whether Cass and Yo-Yoji really did like each other. As in, like like, the love type. Although we never know for sure what the true answer is, yes seems to make a lot more sense than no. Of course, there had always been something going on between them since the moment they first met in "If You're Reading This, It's Too Late." It could have just been the fact that Cass' ears were burning red from when Amber had mentioned the fact of Cass and Max- Ernest being a couple, which was simply just too much to take in, and left Cass uneasy. But there was something else. Cass had been nervous around him, and afraid, almost embarrassed, because of Max- Ernest. Cass, being one to not care too much about what anyone thinks for that matter, seemed to care a lot when she was introducing Max-Ernest to Yo-Yoji, as if she wanted to make a good impression to him, which normally wouldn't even matter to her. While Cass is the more difficult one to figure out, Yo-Yoji always seemed terribly obvious. The first time he had given a sign to liking Cass was when he had supposedly gotten into detention on purpose just so he could be with Cass, according to Amber. Veronica had come into the room shouting, "Amber thinks you got into detention on purpose... because you have a crush on Casssss!" Yo-Yoji had anxiously denied it, giving every excuse he had. However, his cheeks burned red, which Bosch described, "to be telling a different story." Cass seems to be almost scared by this, and even ends up hoping he doesn't like her. When she thought Yo-Yoji had called her "Cabbage Face," she felt relieved, knowing that somebody who liked her couldn't have called her such a mean name. However, when she finds out he didn't call her Cabbage Face, it is unknown if she was worried again or not. In the book "This Book is Not Good for You," there is left over tension between the two from when Yo-Yoji had lied about being their friend and was only hanging out with them because the Terces forced them to. Yo-Yoji swears he really did enjoy hanging out with them, and wants to continue the friendship, and Cass forgives him in one of the earliest chapters. When she decides to forgive him, you can almost feel the awkwardness between the two. They are obviously nervous in front of each other. Max-Ernest seems to be the one who always gives them something to talk about, and lets them not be so shy around each other. It's likely that when they tease Max-Ernest, it's just because they need something to start a conversation with, and they want to break the silence. In the middle of the book, Yo-Yoji holds the door open for Cass when they are entering the bus to the zoo. He says to her, "After you," and acts very gentlemanly towards her. Cass seems to be nervous around him, and ends up getting mad at him and tells him not to do that kind of stuff for her just because she's a girl. Obviously it was all out of fear from being around him. Just yet another sign that she does like him. When they enter the bus, Cass feels bad and wants to sit next to him so that he knows she isn't mad at him, but ends up sitting next to Max-Ernest. On the bus ride back, Yo-Yoji doesn't even glance her way. Probably out of jealousy. In the fourth book, "This Isn't What it Looks Like," Yo-Yoji seems devastated that Cass might be gone forever. The fourth book doesn't really give much about the relationship between Yo-Yoji and Cass, and actually focuses more on Max-Ernest. But somehow, you can almost feel the pain of how hard Yo-Yoji is trying to cover up his emotions. But he also comes back from the Japan trip and plays the guitar for her... However, in the fifth book, "You Have to Stop This," tensions rise up again. Mainly just with Yo-Yoji, but somewhat with Cass. When the school takes a field trip to the Ancient Egypt Museum, Yo-Yoji notices Cass is wearing a ring on her finger. He asks Max-Ernest where she got it anxiously, seeming worried. When he finds out it wasn't a boy who gave it to her, he seems to be relieved. The chapter ends with the quote, "It was almost as if he didn't like the idea of someone else giving her a ring." That is one of the most famous signs of him liking her, due to the fact that it is so out there and open with his feelings. Another one of the signs in this book is when Cass gets her nails painted, and all Yo-Yoji can manage to say is, "They look... nice." He thinks she looks so pretty he is at a loss for words. Finally, readers' most favorite sign is at their graduation. The two end up sitting next to each other, and their pinkies interlock. Their hearts race as whether they should decide to let go or not, letting readers know that they do possibly want to be in a relationship. They pull away, and Yo-Yoji says that he felt some sort of a zap, and he asks Cass if she's still wearing the magic ring that zapped you when you touched it. However the truth is, that zap was probably his own romantic feelings for Cass pounding at him hard. So, do Yo-Yoji and Cass really love each other? We will never know. It is likely, given all the signs. But just to clear up a lot of questions, this article was created. Don’t forget that in the Bad Books Cass states that she and Yo-Yoji dated for a while, but eventually broke up when he started touring the world as a DJ. 'The Signs: Cass' *'Yo-Yoji holds the door open for Cass, and she responds with fear' *'She is nervous in front of Yo-Yoji when she first meets him' *'She interlocks pinkies with him at graduation' *'She seems to be only choosing not to do things (like sit with Yo-Yoji on the bus) only because of Max-Ernest' 'The Signs: Yo-Yoji' *'Yo-Yoji is accused of getting detention just so he could be with Cass, and his face burns red' *'He holds the door open for Cass' *'He is always nervous around her' *'He didn't like the idea of another guy giving her a ring' *'He was almost speechless when she had her nails painted, and when she was wearing a dress' *'He seemed to not want to let go of her pinky during graduation' *'He also did not want to leave for Japan again' For more information, visit Cass and Yo-Yoji character pages. Category:Relationships Between Peers